1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for handling discs, especially those for audio compact disc players.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Compact audio discs contain digital audio information. For optimal performance and a long lifetime of usage, it is best to avoid handling a compact disc with ones hands to thereby eliminate fingerprints and avoid potential damage.
Compact discs are stored in a standard box. Handling is necessary to transfer a compact disc from its box to the compact disc player carousel and then back again to the box. Handling of the disc is also necessary when the disc is being cleaned, or when the disc is merely being held while the user is searching for the disc storage box.
Various tools have been developed for handling objects which cannot or should not, for various reasons, be touched with one's fingers.
One class of handling devices consists of tongs designed for handling spittoons. Some of these are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 113,822 to Walker and Lilly, U.S. Pat. No. 116,226 to Seipt, and U.S. Pat. No. 388,083 to Smith. Each of these tongs is used to grasp the inside rim of a spittoon in order to transport it. The tongs consist of two opposing arms attached at one end. Curved "lips" on the end of each arm of the tongs provide a secure grip on the spittoon. In some variations of this type of handling device, the arms of the tongs are resilient. In operation, the arms are first pressed towards each other using hand pressure and inserted into the spittoon. Then, the arms spring outward towards the inner rim, holding the spittoon firmly while it is being lifted and moved.
Another type of handling device is a plate or pan holder. This device is primarily used to handle hot, circular food containers. Some patents showing these are U.S. Pat. No. 1,156,138 to Gates, U.S. Pat. No. 1,202,615 to Tuthill, U.S. Pat. No. 1,499,959 to Wernet, U.S. Pat. No. 2,023,521 to Furnas, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,236,454 to Stambaugh. In each of these patents, the handling device is used to grasp the outside rim of the plate or pan, using either hand pressure or spring action to maintain a tight grip. The handling device consists of two arms attached at one end. Most of these references show some type of groove or channel in each arm, so that both the top and bottom of the plate rim are held securely as the plate slides in between the two arms.
A paper bag spreader is described in U.S Pat. No. 2,505,289 to Haslett. The spreader is a tong consisting of two arms attached with a spring at one end. The ends of the arms are pressed together and placed into the mouth of a bag. Spring action forces the arms apart, spreading the bag open. However, the spreader contains no grooves or channels in its arms and is not suitable for handling a disc-like object.
A record handling device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,219,375 to Van Pelt. It consists of two resilient, semi-circular arms which meet to form a handle at one end. There are grooves on the end of each arm of the record handling device. Inward spring action allows a tight grip of the record. The arm is adjustable to two positions, allowing both horizontal removal of a record from its record cover and vertical removal of a record from a phonograph.
Various handling devices are necessary in the electronics industry, where fragile materials must be handled with care. U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,899 to Johnson describes wafer tongs for gently lifting fragile silicon wafers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,408 to Hernandez shows a hand tool for removing the cover from an electronic circuitry package. This patent shows tongs including two arms with a "lip" or groove at each end which is used to grasp the outer edge of a package cover. IBM Technical Bulletin, Vol. 20 No. 5, October 1977 describes flexible handling devices for floppy computer disks. One such handling device is a rod-shaped tool which is equal in diameter to a central hole in the floppy disk. It is compressed and inserted into the central hole. Outward pressure from the tool onto the disk holds the disk in place while it is being moved. This handling device does not include any groove or lip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,615 to Goldberg is directed to a device for handling compact audio discs and the like. It contains a central post used to disengage the compact disc from the resilient fingers which hold it in place in its storage box, two flexible arms which can grasp the outer edge of a disc, and two spring-loaded plungers. The first plunger is pressed down, actuating the plug and engaging the arms about the compact disc rim. To release the compact disc, the second plunger is depressed to release the grip of the arms on the rim. This device is unwieldy, complicated, has many moving parts and is potentially difficult and expensive to manufacture.
Other U.S. patents which are related to the field of handling devices include: 981,345 to Anderson; 2,232,330 to Casselberry; 2,541,819 to Hudson; 2,839,325 to Jeanfavre, and 3,558,169 to Onanian.